


it's friday i'm in love

by awkwardturtle10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, soft idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardturtle10/pseuds/awkwardturtle10
Summary: It turns out being in love with your best friend makes you notice things. Not that Kara hasn't noticed things before. Lena certainly is an eye catcher, turning heads when she is in the room. But now, Kara noticeseverything. Like how Lena wears a distinct shade of red lipstick on days where she is in a good mood. How her hair curls in the morning when it is still too early and she's just woken up. How she always sends Kara the softest smile with her eyes bright with adoration and how her touch is gentle, always lingering in Kara’s heart.Lena is all that Kara notices and it terrifies her at how deeply in love she is with Lena.orKara falls (more and more) in love with Lena in a series of Fridays
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 411





	it's friday i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the grammar mistakes and errors. Proofreading? Idk her.

It shouldn't be a surprise for her to find Lena still in her office when she's flying back home after her night patrol.

Despite their friendship still being new, Kara knows her friend long enough to understand that Lena prioritises and cares for her work. It’s endearing to see her passionate about the things she does and wishes to do. But working is all that Lena seems to be doing and Kara gets it, really. Lena is rebuilding an empire that was near ruined and it takes a lot of effort, a lot of time. But when meals and breaks are often skipped, Kara finds it ridiculous. Just like it’s ridiculous for Lena to be working nearing-midnight-late on a Friday night.

Kara lands on the CEO’s balcony with a mission to persuade her friend to retire for the day. The younger woman hasn’t noticed her presence, still very much consumed with her work. Kara raises fist, rapping her knuckles gently against the glass window to gain attention. 

Lena jumps in her seat before turning her chair around with a scowl which swiftly morphs into surprise when she sees Supergirl. She goes to where Kara is, meeting her on the balcony, barefoot on the tile floor. With her chin held high, she regards the superhero with a pensive look.

"What brings you here, Supergirl? Came to spy on the notorious Luthor?"

Horrified at the accusation, Kara stammers, "What? No! I'd never–how–I don't—"

Lena breaks out in laughter, barely contains it with her fist pressed to her lips, her eyes twinkling with amusement. 

Kara gapes at her, feeling the heat rising to her face. "You're teasing me."

Lena smirks. "It's not every day you meet a superhero who's easily flustered...unless you really did come here to spy on me?"

"Never. I wouldn't have informed you I was here if it were true." She'd be a terrible spy anyways. Alex would vouch on that.

Lena hums at Kara's confession, her face breaking into a gentle smile. "Well then, I'm glad that you're not."

Kara’s eyes crinkle softly in return, letting silence fall between them before she's reminded of what she came here for.

"I saw your light on," Kara says with a nod towards Lena's office. "Which is why I came by. It's really late."

Lena shrugs in response, looking slightly sheepish at being caught for overworking. "Work isn't done. No rest for the weary I'm afraid."

"But it's almost midnight. You should be at home resting."

"Are you concerned for me, Supergirl?" Lena asks, raising her perfect brow that brings Kara to splutter again. She chuckles, shaking her head. "Forgive me for finding it hard to believe. A Super being concerned for a Luthor."

Her words shouldn’t sting but Kara feels her heart aching. Is it really that bad having someone like her to care for Lena? She knows she’s not Kara to Lena at the moment—Lena doesn’t know her true identity but she had hoped that Lena is no longer wary of Supergirl. That this part of her would at least be considered as a friend. 

"You really do have a bad opinion on me," Kara states forlornly, her confident stance with her hands on her hips withdrawn, leaving her hands to hang lifelessly at her side. 

Lines form on Lena’s forehead as she differs Kara’s notion. "On the contrary, I have only good thoughts. It's just with the whole world bent on being against you, it's difficult for me to accept kindness especially from someone who's hated by family."

"You’ve done great things and have been nothing but good. I wouldn’t judge you based on the sins of your family. I'm not my cousin and you're not your brother.” 

Lena smiles softly, her eyes glistening in the dark looking at Kara as if she’s too good to be true. Kara means every word and to let Lena know that she’s not her enemy, Kara moves closer, stretching out her hand forward. 

“Miss Luthor, would you grant me the honour of being your friend?"

Lena blinks, her eyes flickering to Kara’s hand before she grabs it gently, her cold hand covering Kara’s warm ones. 

"I-I would like that," Lena tells with an elated smile. Kara beams at her response. She’s almost shaking with glee which causes Lena to giggle only to be cut short by an incoming yawn that she tries to stifle but fails miserably. Kara takes this exact moment to fulfil her initial task.

"As your friend, I'm telling you that it's late and you should head home and rest."

Lena nods defeatedly, too tired to argue. “You’re right.” She yawns again and Kara almost coos at the adorable sight.

“I can fly you home if you want?”

Lena frowns at Kara’s offer, her nose scrunching in distaste. “Oh no thank you. I’m not fond of heights.”

Kara smiles knowingly. “Do you have anyone to take you home?”

"I gave my driver the night off but I’ll take a cab.”

"Really?"

"I _can_ take a cab, Supergirl."

"Yes, but we both know you would rather not." Perks of Kara being Lena’s friend: she knows her likes and dislikes and Lena doesn’t particularly like cabs for a very good reason. 

Lena opens her mouth to argue but fails to come up with anything. She frowns again and Kara raises her brow at Lena almost in a challenging manner.

Admitting her defeat, Lena rolls her eyes and huffs dejectedly. “Fine. Does your offer still stand?”

Kara grins. “I’ll go slow. Promise.”

She waits for Lena to take her bag and when she returns, Kara opens her arms, letting Lena step on her feet and wrap her arms around her neck. A sudden gust of wind blows against them and Lena moves closer, burying her face into Kara’s jaw where her nose brushes faintly against Kara's skin. The instant contact causes the Kryptonian to sharply inhale, making her breathe in the smell of Lena’s expensive perfume. 

_Golly._

Kara clears her throat, ignoring the strange warmth that blooms in her chest. She focuses on wrapping her arms tightly around Lena as she flies them across the city, slow and steady as promised. Soon enough, they reach Lena’s penthouse and Kara cautiously descends them to her balcony. 

“We’re here,” Kara whispers as she releases her hold on Lena. The dark haired woman flutters her eyes open, revealing a lovely shade of green orbs that takes all the air out from Kara's lungs. She always knew that Lena's eyes were beautiful but to see them up close, it's mesmerising. Even in the low light, Kara can clearly spot the specks of blue in them and notice how the colours are slightly different from one another. 

“Thank you,” Lena speaks, breaking Kara from her daze. As Lena unwraps her arms around Kara's neck, one of her hands that slides down Kara's arm goes still above her bicep. Lena stares at it for a few good seconds, curling her fingers around the hard muscle before she gently squeezes it. Kara tilts her head, looking curiously at her friend who’s cheeks are slowly turning red. Lena drops her hands abruptly and takes a few steps back, breathing out an apology that leaves Kara even more confused.

Before Kara can ask her about it, Lena bids her goodbye. “Goodnight, Supergirl.” 

Kara nods, still a little bit bewildered. “Goodnight, Miss Luthor.” 

“Lena. Call me Lena.”

With a fond gaze, Kara softly repeats, doing as requested. “Goodnight, Lena.”

___________________

It’s a regular Friday afternoon where Snapper is on her tail complaining about every single thing that she does which drives her to run off to Lena’s office for their weekly lunch because Lena and food makes everything better.

But it’s not really her regular Friday afternoon. 

Kara hasn’t seen Lena since she showed her the alien detection device, an invention Lena deems as a force for good regardless of all the red flags. It threw Kara off in every possible way. While Lena’s reasons for the invention were indeed logical, it did not dismiss the fact that the device is dangerous. To out a living being to the world which is already filled with so much hatred and wary of aliens—it causes more harm than it could ever be good. But Lena didn’t see it that way, even when Kara tried to reason with her. Their conversation ended with tension heavy in the air. Kara could not even look at her friend. They parted without a word and Kara hasn’t spoken to her since.

Kara knows Lena means well, believes her intentions are good, but the device doesn’t sit right with her. It’s something that she can’t simply sweep under the rug and move on with it. It makes it difficult for her to navigate their friendship from there. Kara contemplates cancelling their lunch today but she made a promise and she can’t back down from it even if things aren’t really alright with her and Lena at the moment. 

Lena is still her friend and Kara believes in her. Even if the device is a stupid idea.

Exiting L-Corp’s elevator with her hands full of food, she meets Jess who stares at her warily before waving her in. Kara grins nervously, walking past her as she enters Lena’s office.

“What is it, Jess? I thought I mentioned that I am not to be disturbed,” Lena glowered, her focus on the papers on her desk unmoved.

“Not Jess,” Kara announces, watching as Lena whips her head towards the door, her eyes wide in disbelief at the sight of Kara in her office. 

“Kara,” she breathes out, too quiet for anyone to hear. If it weren't for Kara's super hearing, she surely would've missed it. 

Kara manages to send her a small smile amid the nervousness she’s feeling under Lena’s scrutiny. “I brought lunch,” she tells, lifting up the bags of food for Lena to see. 

It takes a moment before Lena breaks her gaze, nodding as she leads Kara to the couch. It’s awkward, with silence lingering in the air but they have their lunch in the company of each other. 

When all the containers are discarded in the trash can and their stomachs are full, Kara takes a look at Lena who sits at the end of the couch with stiff shoulders, her head down looking at her tangled fingers. She looks uncomfortable. Maybe visiting Lena had not been such a good idea. 

Kara wipes her sweaty hands on her dark slacks before getting off the couch. She picks up her bag, standing awkwardly beside Lena, picking her words carefully. 

“Uh I should head back to work,” she says while adjusting her glasses. Lena still isn’t looking at her and Kara thinks this is it. She really blew this up. With hopes that she can still save their friendship, Kara opens her mouth to apologise for being harsh on her the other day.

“I’m sorry,” Lena tells, beating Kara to her apology. Blinking momentarily, Kara shakes her head, not wanting Lena to blame herself for Kara’s coldness for the past few days.

“No Lena, I–”

“No,” Lena intervenes. She rises from the couch, wringing her hands anxiously as she raises her head to meet Kara’s stare. “You were right. About everything. I’m scrapping the device.”

Astounded by Lena’s decision, Kara pulls the younger woman into her arms. Tears prick her eyes as she tries to swallow the overwhelming waves of emotions that creeps up her throat. Noticing how Lena stands stiffly in her arms, Kara realises her mistake and pulls back immediately, muttering a string of apologies. 

“Sorry, I should’ve asked,” Kara says. 

Lena shakes her head, gazing gently over Kara's face. "I was just surprised. I enjoy your hugs and I wouldn’t mind it if you were to hug me again," she tells with her lips curving into a shy smile.

Kara doesn't need to be told twice. She pulls Lena back into her arms, pressing her face into Lena's shoulder. She feels blessed to have Lena in her life, nevertheless proud of her friend because Kara knows her decision wasn’t easy to make. But Lena listens and tries to understand and Kara couldn’t be more glad that Lena found her way to do the right thing. 

"Thank you," Kara says, her voice muffled through the fabric of Lena's blouse. 

The younger woman pulls back slightly to meet Kara's eyes, their arms still holding onto each other. "Thank _you_ for telling me I was wrong. You're a good friend, Kara Danvers."

Kara smiles adoringly, tightening her arms around Lena as she spins them around. Lena's joyous laugh fills the room and Kara giggles, delightfully happy. 

She believes in Lena. Always will. There is no doubt that throughout anything, Lena will always fall into the light.

___________________

It’s unusual for her to get a Friday night off but today is her birthday. Well, her earth birthday that is. And Alex insisted that she should spend the night celebrating with their friends in Kara’s apartment. They came to her home bearing gifts and food which Kara successfully managed to finish them all off, leaving no leftovers to Alex’s disappointment. 

Kara’s having a good time. She feels happy for all the love that she’s receiving from her family, something she’d never thought to have again after Krypton. And it’s good to be reminded of all the great things that she gained on earth, but it doesn’t dissipate the sadness she feels at losing her whole world. But Kara doesn’t want to be a party pooper and she’s grateful. She has her loved ones here, being so kind and full of life, so she muddles through her feelings until the night ends.

“Happy earth birthday, Kara,” Alex whispers as she pulls Kara in a tight hug. Kara shuts her eyes closed, savouring her sister’s warmth. She feels Alex kissing the side of her head before pulling away, looking at Kara with concern clear on her face. Kara sighs fondly. Of course Alex would know that she’s feeling down. 

Rolling her eyes at her sister’s worry, Kara squeezes the older Danvers’ arm, trying to ease her worries. “I’m fine, Alex. Thank you for tonight,” she assures.

“Promise me you’ll call if you need me?” Her sister pleads, her concern unwavering.

“Yes, mom.” Kara salutes, earning a punch on her bicep as her sister bids her goodbye the second time. 

Closing the door behind her, Kara sees Lena emerging from the kitchen. The patches of water on her blue blouse tells Kara that she’s been washing the dishes even after Kara’s told her not to.

“You’re wet!” Kara chides, muttering profusely about Lena being a guest and everything as she leaves the room to return with a sweater in her hand. “Here. You can change into this,” she tells, pushing the fabric towards Lena.

“Oh no. It’s alright, darling. Really.”

“Please?” Kara pouts. Lena chuckles, shaking her head in defeat as she takes the sweater from Kara’s hand. She goes to Kara’s room to change and Kara makes them hot chocolate. She sits on the couch, placing Lena’s mug on top of the coffee table while she takes a sip of hers, humming delightfully at the taste.

“I think this is the softest sweater I’ve ever worn.”

Kara turns her head towards Lena’s voice, almost dropping the hot mug in her hand at the sight of Lena Luthor in her sweater. Kara’s larger form makes her look small in the fabric, with the sleeves covering her hands and the shoulder points slumping down to her upper arms. 

Blinking the thoughts of cuddling with her friend away, Kara pats the seat next to her awkwardly. Lena joins her, taking the mug from the table up to her lips.

“The Danvers original recipe I hope?” Lena raises her brow and Kara nods, her eyes doting on Lena as she takes a sip. “Definitely my favourite.” 

Kara grins bashfully, nudging Lena’s knees with hers. “Thanks for coming tonight. And for your present.” 

“I’m glad you like it. You took me to National City’s planetarium on our first hang out and I noticed how much you loved the stars.” Lena smiles gently. “Do you want me to turn it on?”

Kara nods and Lena leaves her to retrieve the device. On her way back to the couch, she turns off the lights, leaving the lamp next to TV to dimly light the room. She sits much closer to Kara this time, their arms brushing as Lena shows her the controls up close, slipping in small mechanical details of the device she made with her own hands. Kara dotes on, listening attentively at Lena’s explanation before she finally brushes her thumb across one of the buttons, lighting up Kara’s ceiling with the image of stars. 

Kara stares in awe. Lena’s done a really good job, not that Kara has ever doubted it, as they look almost real. Like she’s outside on the mountains where there are no city lights and the luminous constellations are so visible to the eye. But what catches her attention the most is the tiny speck of light from a planet which is long gone. Krypton.

“Kara, what’s wrong?”

The soft hand brushing away the tears on Kara’s cheek makes her realise that she’s crying. Lena studies her with worry, her eyes following Kara’s teary ones. Kara grabs her hand, squeezing it tightly as she tries to smother down her cries while she speaks. 

“I’m not from here, Lena.”

“Kara—”

“I’m an alien.”

“I know.”

Kara gapes at her, stunned. Lena knows, this whole time. Anxiety escalates within her, fearing that she would lose her best friend but Lena’s hand is still holding hers. Her eyes on Kara are still anything but gentle.

How?” Kara croaks through the tears.

“Say my name.”

Kara frowns. “Lena?”

Lena breaks into a tender smile. “That. Supergirl says it the same way.”

Kara exhales a shaky breath, stunned at the small thing that gave her identity away. She releases Lena’s hand, bringing up her fingers to her glasses and removes it from her face.

“It’s not really my birthday today,” Kara admits, breaking her gaze momentarily to place her glasses on the table. “It’s the anniversary of my arrival on earth. And I know that there are so many things to be celebrated about, and I am happy but—” Kara pauses, catching her breath in between her tears. “I can’t stop thinking about my parents, my friends. I lost everything.” 

It’s heavy to carry this loss on her own. While Clark might comprehend it, he’d never truly understand, would never feel this loss the way Kara does. 

Lena’s gentle hand finds her cheek again, her thumb wiping away the fallen tears. The soft gesture leads Kara to lean into her palm, smiling weakly through her pain. 

“Being sad on your earth birthday doesn’t diminish the good things. It’s okay,” Lena assures. Careful hands make their way to Kara’s back, pressing firmly as Lena moves forward, enveloping Kara into a hug. Kara cries into the crook of her neck, letting her tears fall onto her borrowed sweater as she thinks of her parents and the red skies of Krypton, of images of her home planet that she can barely remember. And Lena holds her, tight and warm with her hand softly caressing Kara's hair, soothing enough to lull her into sleep.

When she wakes, it’s dark and her face is pressed against Lena’s jaw. Lena’s warm beneath her, sleeping deeply with her nose tucked in Kara’s hair. It’s extremely intimate, with their bodies flushed against each other, definitely not a position friends should be in. With her face heating up, Kara delicately tries to move away. Her shifting causes Lena to stir awake, blinking her eyes open lazily.

“What’s wrong?” she murmurs, her arm still snaked tightly around Kara’s waist.

“Nothing. I’m heavy,” Kara tells, trying to calm the burn in her cheeks.

Lena chuckles, her voice deep with sleep. “It’s fine. Come back here,” she calls, her hand gripping Kara’s hip tenderly. 

With her breath caught in her throat, Kara falls back into Lena’s warm embrace, careful not to crush Lena with her weight. She tucks her face into Lena’s neck and closes her eyes, swallowing the three heavy words that threaten to escape her lips.

She loves Lena. Like _romantically_ loves her.

Oh boy.

___________________

It turns out being in love with your best friend makes you notice things. Not that Kara hasn't noticed things before. Lena certainly is an eye catcher, turning heads when she is in the room. But now, Kara notices _everything_. Like how Lena wears a distinct shade of red lipstick on days where she is in a good mood. How her hair curls in the morning when it is still too early and she has just woken up. How she always sends Kara the softest smile with her eyes bright with adoration and how her touch is gentle, always lingering in Kara’s heart, making her crave for more. 

Lena’s all that Kara notices and it terrifies her at how deeply in love she is with Lena. 

Like every other Friday, Kara meets Lena at her office for lunch. Lena tells her about her day and Kara listens. Sort of. It's hard when Lena's wearing that purple blouse that brings out her eyes and Kara can't stop staring at face. Marvelling at her strong jaw and her green eyes that look ethereal in natural light. 

"Kara, are you listening?"

Kara nods absentmindedly. "Yup. Listening. Definitely." 

Lena laughs and Kara's heart soars at the melodious tone. She sends Lena what she hopes is an apologetic smile and prompts her to continue.

"As I was saying, James asked me out.”

 _Oh_. 

Kara wasn’t expecting that. Her stomach swirls at the thought of Lena having a romantic dinner with James. She shouldn’t feel this way. It’s Lena’s choice to go out with whoever she likes, but _Rao_ , her heart is breaking and Kara doesn’t have a clue on how she is going to get over this.

“I declined obviously,” Lena informs, making it easy for Kara to breathe again. “it wouldn’t have worked out. He clearly still has issues about me being a Luthor. I do feel bad though he had to cancel the reservations he made. I’m slightly curious how he’d go with it.”

"What...would your ideal date be like?" Kara asks, her words slightly shaky and soft but Lena hears her, furrowing her brow as she thinks of an answer.

“I don’t know. I think I'd like for it to be comfortable….in a way where I don’t have to try and it all feels natural.” 

"What if I were to take you out on that kind of date?" 

Lena freezes. Her eyes wide on Kara. “Kara, what—”

“You don’t have to answer. Forget I ever said anything. I think–”

Lena catches her hand, tight and pleading. Kara stays seated with her eyes focused on her lap, too afraid to meet Lena’s eyes. 

“When you said that you want to take me out on a date, do you mean romantically?” 

Kara nods silently and when Lena doesn’t say anything else, Kara thinks she’s lost Lena forever. Tears prick her eyes as she tries to mutter out an apology but then she feels a hand gently cupping her cheek, guiding her head to meet Lena’s eyes. She’s smiling, soft and affectionate.

“I didn’t think you’d feel the same way.” 

Kara’s heart clenches with hope. “You...have feelings for me?”

“It’d be hard not to. You’re a marvel, Kara Danvers,” she says, her eyes getting teary at the end of her sentence. 

Kara laughs wetly. Her heart feels so full like it’s going to burst. She turns her head to press a kiss into Lena’s palm, then to her wrist before shifting forward, their face inches away. Kara stares into Lena’s eyes and gets her confirmation when Lena curls her hand into Kara’s shirt, tugging her closer. Kara smiles as she continues to drop soft kisses on Lena’s cheek, her jaw, and finally, gently on her lips. It’s sweet and slow and it’s everything more than Kara ever imagined it to be. 

When they pull apart, Kara presses her forehead gently against Lena, grinning blissfully as she easily breathes the words out. 

“I love you.”

Lena sends her the softest smile, her eyes full with adoration and Kara kisses her, again and again until they’re broken apart by Jess entering the room, squeaking out profanities followed by a string of apologies as she closes the door behind her. Lena laughs, carefree and bright, and Kara finds herself falling in love with her all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Phoebe bridges' soft cover of Friday I'm in love and these two are all I could think about. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
